<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Nineteen: Stitches by GummiStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118834">Day Nineteen: Stitches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories'>GummiStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mchanzo Whumptober [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Caring Hanzo Shimada, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needles, Short &amp; Sweet, Stitches, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Nineteen: Alt Prompt, Stitches</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Jesse really needs to stop putting himself into danger to keep Hanzo safe, Hanzo can only patch up so many bullet wounds</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mchanzo Whumptober [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Nineteen: Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse hissed as the needle pierced his skin again, the uncomfortable tugging sensation following soon after.</p>
<p>"Stop squirming" Hanzo scolded him as he continued to work.</p>
<p>"I ain't squirmin', just hurts" Jesse mumbled, readjusting himself slightly against the wall he was propped up against. Hanzo sent him a warning look as he moved.</p>
<p>"This would not be happening if you had not gotten distracted," Hanzo said matter of factly. If Hanzo hadn't of been an assassin, he definitely could have been a surgeon.</p>
<p>Despite the mess of blood, dirt and grime covering Jesse's lower abdomen, Hanzo's hands never ever flinched.</p>
<p>He was calm, collected and worked seamlessly</p>
<p>If Jesse was in his position... well it wouldn't go too well</p>
<p>He'd most likely drop the needle in the dirt or sew-in zig zags</p>
<p>For now, he'd leave the stitching to the professionals</p>
<p>Especially when he's the one who currently needs said stitches</p>
<p>"Almost done. I highly suggest next time you see a bullet coming towards me, tell me to move instead of jumping in its path" Hanzo's intense eyes gave him an upwards glare making Jesse snort.</p>
<p>"But I gotta darlin, it's part of the boyfriend job description, bein your hero in ya time of need" Hanzo did not look impressed at all</p>
<p>"You'd do the same for me, don't you dare try to argue" Jesse cut in before Hanzo had the chance. The archer sighed and pulled at the stitch he was working on, Jesse grimacing at the feeling.</p>
<p>"I cannot deny or confirm that. Just... please be careful Jesse, if this bullet had of gone somewhere vital" Hanzo mumbled, his shoulders dropping as possibilities ran through his head.</p>
<p>Jesse reached down and grabbed Hanzo's chin in his hand, tilting the archer's head up to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'll be alright darlin, I'm not goin anywhere," Jesse said with a smile, Hanzo relaxing slightly at the statement</p>
<p>Hanzo nodded as he tied off the last stitch "That should until we get back to the base, then you will let Angela have a proper look at you"</p>
<p>Pulling Jesse's shirt back down, Hanzo stood up and offered Jesse a hand. With a grunt, Jesse allowed himself to be pulled up off the ground.</p>
<p>"Let us continue on, there is not long before nightfall"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my tumblr!</p>
<p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>